A Star Guardian's Dilemma
by afmghost
Summary: Lulu saves Veigar from death, and develops feelings for him. Unfortunately, he fights for the Dark Star, the enemy of the Star Guardians. Lulu must choose between her desires and her destiny. Update: I cancelled this project, please read the last chapter for details.
1. Prologue: Veigar's Lement

Veigar POV:

I remember Noxus. Those dark corridors, the endless hours of torture I underwent. Hell on Runtera.

Years after my capture by those monsters, I finally broke out of that prison and fled that awful nation. I entered there wanting to explore and do business. I had left wanting revenge, not just on Noxus, but on every nation and city-state. Nobody stood up and said "no." Nobody cared enough about me. I was merely a merchant.

I am no longer a merchant. God help me, I'm much more than that now.

I had summoned dark wizards across the land and learned everything they could teach me. I became so powerful, and am now feared as "The Tiny Master of Evil." Some think of it as a joke, others dare not speak my name.

I care not what people think. It won't matter when I crush each and every nation and city-state down to their bare foundations.

I remember Noxus. And I will make sure they know that, too.

 **AN: I know it's slow right now, but I work a double shift tomorrow and I just now got the idea for this. My goal is to post at least one chapter a week, so stay tuned! They will be longer chapters, too. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Hike in the Woods

**AN: I'm going to assume some creative license here. Every Star Guardian in this story has the physical traits (such as hair color) of their classic skins, unless they are performing their duties as Star Guardians. This means that when they are just living their lives, Lulu and Poppy are still yordles, but take on childlike forms as seen in their SG skins.**

 **I'm done ranting. Let's go.**

Lulu POV:

I love coloring! Many people see it as me being a child, but it lets me think about things with ease.

I remember the days before I became a Star Guardian. I was a fairy sorceress without a home. I had nobody to turn to, no friends, no family, just Pix, my fae companion. I am a fairy sorceress, born about 800 years ago. I entered the glade what feels like two years ago, but I had no idea it was some alternate dimension where time went super fast. Things changed so much in Bandle City that they kicked me out, calling me a witch.

It seems like despite being a friendly species, most yordles judge what they don't understand.

So I was homeless, until this being showed up in this city of Piltover. I was nowhere near there at the time, but the God known as the First Star summoned me and four other people. The five of us defeated what threatened the city (the First Star called it "Baron Nashor." What a weird name). Afterwards, we were all told that the forces of this evil god known as the Dark Star were threatening the universe, and it was up to us five to fend them off.

The five of us were confused, but we became quick and close friends. Lux, our leader, is the mage of light. Janna and her familiar, Zephyr, are powerful with the forces of wind. Jinx, along with her companions, Shiro and Kuro, make up a powerful team of three with what I think are explosive spells. My best friend, though, is Poppy. She may seem serious, but she has a warm heart and calm demeanor. She also uses a hammer that probably weighs more than 20 pixie lions. She is also a yordle like me, so she understands me a bit better than the others.

I finish coloring in a picture of Pix when Poppy walks up to me.

"Hey, Lulu. Wanna go for a walk?" she asks.

"Sure," I smile.

We leave the house we live in. After we defeated Baron Nashor, we decided to all get a house for the five of us to live in together. We figured that if we were meant to fight evil together, we should all be together. We all look after each other, eat our meals together, and so on.

Anyway, our house is in a neighborhood, but it has a large area of unowned land. Lux says that the city wanted it to be unclaimed, letting it be public property. It's a wooded area, perfect for hiking. Poppy and I hike in these woods frequently, usually during the non-winter months.

"So Lux is having nightmares again." Poppy snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I wish we could do something to help her," I answer. Lux sometimes has nightmares she thinks are prophecies. These usually end up being nothing more than bad dreams, but she says they are just so vivid and realistic to be "just nightmares." As the team leader, she feels obligated to protect us.

"Being a leader is stressful. She needs to relax a bit," she says. I nod, but I still feel worried about Lux.

We walk down the path in silence for a few minutes when I see a blue robed yordle laying face down in the grass. He looks injured, so I run to him.

"Sir, are you ok?" I ask.

No response.

"Poppy, can you help me get him to the house? He isn't responding."

Poppy looks at him and gasps.

"That's Veigar, the tiny master of evil! Run!"

I shake my head and say "He's vulnerable out here. I'm not leaving him behind."

She shakes her head, but slowly approaches.

"Sometimes, you're a bit too kind for your own good, Lulu," she says, picking him up.

We rush him to the house and he's laying on my bed within ten minutes. I hope he's ok.

 **Chapter 1, with a cliffhanger already. I had three hours to type this between my shifts, I hope I satisfied!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Rinark: I appreciate the feedback! There really isn't enough Veigar and Lulu material on ! Like I said, though, I'm assuming a bit of creative license here, but I hope it doesn't change the feel too much. Let me know if it does, and thanks again!**

 **Branko66: I am glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come! Thanks for the feedback!**

 **The Cincinnati Bengals: Thanks for not scoring any points at all and giving the Baltimore Ravens 20 points in the first game of the season. Do me a favor and bring your A-game next week! Good lord!**


	3. Chapter 2: One Good Deed

**Ok, this is where things will get harder, so it may take days between chapters from here on out. I knew how to start and know where to end, but will need time to figure out the rest of the story. I also need time to play the game, too (if anyone does want to add me, let me know in a review or a PM. My username is afmghost). I do ask that you PM or Review if you send an invite. If you don't, I won't recognize you.**

 **To quote Tristana, "Let's get this party started!"**

Veigar POV:

I hear commotion around me, but my eyelids are just so heavy. My ears pick up the conversation of several people, but my mind can't process them as words.

The last thing I remember was fighting an assassin in the woods. He was so elusive that I had a lot of difficulty landing my spells on him. I also had a hard time keeping the hooded menace at a distance. The last part of the fight I remember was when his blades made a circle around him as he turned invisible. I looked for him in confusion, and suddenly, every last blade soared in one direction, striking me.

Suddenly, my eyelids feel lighter, and I the words I hear are more distinguishable. Consciousness returns to me.

I find myself in a bed in a house. I look around and determine that someone had found me and took me to their home for me to recover. I decide that I want to be sure and reach for the wall next to the bed I'm in. Sure enough, this isn't a dream.

"You're awake," an excited voice from outside the room says. I look over to see two yordles. There is one with a red, gold, and purple outfit complete with a very large hat. The other has a brown shirt and jeans, with two pigtails.

"I suppose I am," I reply. "Where am I?"

"You're at our house. We are the Star..."

The one in pigtails clears her throat. Obviously, the lavender one in the hat was about to give something away that should be kept secret.

"...Sisters," she finishes. "My name is Lulu. Who are you?"

I pause and weigh my options. This could be a trap, but they took me in. If they wanted to kill me, they would have done it after the assassin knocked me out.

"Veigar," I answer.

"I knew it," the pigtailed one declares. "It's the tiny master of evil himself!" She picks up some kind of hammer that's probably thrice her size and approaches me. I'm still weak, and I don't have my staff, so I prepare to draw my final breath.

"No," Lulu steps between us. "Poppy, he is powerless right now. He is no threat to us."

"Lulu, I'm not waiting for him to become one. Step aside."

"What would "he" say?" Lulu adds.

This apparently was enough to make Poppy think about her actions. I don't know who Lulu was referring to, but they obviously follow some kind of figure of authority.

"Fine," she says, putting the hammer down. "But I'm keeping an eye on him."

After that, I can determine that I didn't pass into the afterlife, and my name is still feared.

"Where am I, anyway? What city or nation?"

"Piltover," Lulu answered. So I'm not far from where I almost got assassinated.

"Thanks."

"What's going on in here," a new voice from outside the room echoes. I see three humans enter.

"He's finally awake?"

"Yes," Poppy answers promptly. "The tiny master of evil is finally awake." I wish she'd give it a rest.

"Wait, Veigar?"

I feel Lulu jump on the bed and separate me from the other four.

"He's not a threat. In fact he seems friendly to me. Give him a chance," she demands. Nobody has ever defended me before, so I have no idea how to take this.

"Keep an eye on him at least," the blonde one in a blue jacket says. "If you're already friends with Lulu, I might as well introduce you to the rest of us. My name is Lux."

"Lux, nice to meet you." She appears to be the leader of the group, but she likes me better than Poppy does, at least.

The one in blue hair with two pigtails longer than me who looks like she threw modesty out the window approaches me.

"My name is Jinx! You can call me Jinx!"

"Umm, it's a pleasure, Jinx," I reply. Something tells me she is either insane or is a comedian. I'd wager on the former.

The last one is another blonde in a white shirt and matching pants.

"And she is Janna," Lux tells me. "You'll have to excuse her. She doesn't say much."

"It's nice to meet you, Janna," I tell her. I'm convinced that Jinx does the talking for her.

Lux smiles and says, "It's nice to meet you too, Veigar. Why don't you just get some rest? You looked like you were beaten up hard."

I chuckle and say, "thanks. I needed that reminder."

Lux rolls her eyes, points to Jinx, and says "you remind me of her." I'm guessing she's the sarcastic one of the five.

The five wish me a pleasant rest as I lay my head back down on the pillow. I don't know how I got this lucky, but I can't shake the feeling that I might not be alone after all.

Lulu POV, Six hours later:

He has been keeping to himself all day. They kept reminding me who he is and what he has done, but I know that that deep down, he is crying out for our help. I know what it is like to be alone, and I will not allow Veigar to suffer like I did.

I enter my bedroom, wanting to call it a night, when I realize that he is still in my bed. I get my nightclothes and head to the bathroom to change. I put my other clothes in my room in a laundry basket. I am about to leave when I am stopped.

"Is this your bed, Lulu?"

I can't kick him out, but I can't lie to him either.

"Yes, but it's ok. You're hurt still."

I hear movement.

"I don't want to be a bother. This is your bed, and I'm not about to stop you from sleeping in it."

"No, you're hurt. I'm not kicking you out."

"Then why don't we share?"

I pause. People think I'm naïve, but even I know what sleeping with someone means. Of course, I am a Star Guardian, and I have four other friends that can help me if he tries something. Decision made, I grab another pillow from my closet and enter the bed with him.

I close my eyes when I hear "thank you for defending me today. Nobody has ever cared for me like this before."

I smile and say "no problem." He puts his arm around me, but the weird thing is I want to put mine around his. I do that and he drifts off into a peaceful sleep. It feels weird. It's like I found something that I've always wanted my entire life, but I never even knew existed.

 **In time for lunch! Veigar has met the Star Guardians, and has feelings for Lulu after she helps him. A little love is all it takes, people.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Summoner 1 or Dragonly: Veigar and Lulu are my favorite ship! And with all this Star Guardian hype, this idea hit me while I was at work. I am glad you are eagerly awaiting more content! PS: Like I said in the author's note, I am on League. I am afmghost, just like my username here. I am, however, a bronze. Don't say I didn't warn you XD!**

 **Everyone in the East Coast and the Gulf: Prayers to you all! Between Harvey, Irma, and the newly found Jose, please send prayers to everyone effected.**


	4. Chapter 3: Breakfast at Champions

**I do quite a bit of brainstorming while I am at work, so I do in fact know where I am going next. Also, I realized that I have six characters that I can have narrate the story. This should be fun to work with.**

Lux POV:

I wake up to hear the sound of a griddle, Jinx talking, and music playing on the stereo **(AN: In this story, Piltover has the technology in the SG story Riot posted. This means that yes, stereos and griddles exist, and it's not limited to just those, either)**. I can tolerate her awful cooking (she is kind enough to try), but I really wish that she wouldn't be so loud when the rest of us are asleep.

I turn my head around and close my eyes again, but after a few minutes I give up. I'm not getting anymore sleep this morning.

I walk downstairs and see Jinx laying on the couch.

"Mornin, Lux," she greets. "Did I wake you, sleepyhead?" Her pet names get old quick.

"Yes, actually. You don't play loud music at 7:30 in the morning. Remember, we have a guest."

"Veigar? He's over there," she says, pointing to the kitchen. Sure enough, Veigar is making a large stack of pancakes. He should be resting.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I ask him. I hope he doesn't lash out at me.

"Me? I'm fine. I wanted to properly thank you all for letting me into your home yesterday and taking care of me. You saved my life, after all," he answers. "I didn't mean to wake you, though. If I did, I apologize."

"You did not. She did," I say. I am aware that Jinx is ignoring us. She starts singing along to her music.

"As the masses came, like a shadow through this land," she sings loudly.

"They laid siege to all we ever had," Veigar follows... wait, what? Even Jinx looks over.

"You know this song?" she asks.

"You kidding? Pentakill is arguably the best metal band in Runtera. I even went to their concert live in Bandle City."

Jinx's jaw drops. It seems like finding someone she has things in common with is enough to shut her up.

"Lucky. She never lets us do anything fun," she whines. I admit I need to loosen up every once in a while, but I will not go to Jinx's extreme.

Veigar chuckles and flips another pancake. "Don't be shy," he says. "Plenty for everyone."

I look at his workspace, and to my surprise, I see no mess. That's a first. I'm used to Jinx cooking and having half the meal all over the place, even on the ceiling (don't ask how). She also never cleans up after herself, so I am the one who has to do it. I was worried that the infamous tiny master of evil would live up to his name, but he has kept all the food off the ceiling and the walls. It's a nice break.

A take a couple pancakes and put some syrup and butter on them. I take a bite, and wouldn't you know it, these are the best pancakes I have ever had.

Veigar walks to me and hands me a glass of orange juice that he hand squeezed himself. After a sip, I conclude that he is a better cook than all five of us.

"This is fantastic, Veigar," I compliment. "I think your title should be "tiny master of cooking." Then again, I think I'm just used to Jinx's messes and her mediocre cooking."

"Shut up," Jinx says from the couch. Veigar chuckles.

"It's the least I can do, but I do want to talk to you about something on my mind." He keeps his voice low, so Jinx can't hear us under her music.

"Is Lulu that friendly towards strangers? Any normal person, yordle or human, would have actually done everything to ensure I died in that situation. Instead, she took me here and made sure I was comfortable and safe."

I look at him. It is a very good question.

"Lulu is a bit too kind for her own good, but she has a way to tell if someone has a good heart or a bad one. Obviously, your heart is good enough in her eyes to be worth saving."

"Well, that's interesting. Apparently the "tiny master of evil" isn't," he mused. I chuckled.

There was a brief pause in the conversation when I hear, "by the way, is Jinx really that bad of a cook?"

"You don't want to know."

I continue eating breakfast when I see Lulu come downstairs. Speak of the devil.

"Lux, I need to talk to you," she says. I am ready this time and we both head back upstairs.

"I think I am in love with Veigar, but I know my Star Guardian duties prohibit it. I really don't know what to do," she says as a tear makes its way out of her eye. I hug her quickly.

"Love is not prohibited by the First Star," I say. "Veigar and I just had the same conversation. He cares about you deeply, and I want you to be happy."

Lulu looks up and hugs me.

"You're the best Lux," she compliments. I chuckle.

"Veigar made some pancakes downstairs," I say. "And trust me, they are much better than Jinx's."

Lulu rushes downstairs and starts talking to Veigar. I see them both enjoying their breakfast and each other's company. I may not understand how such polar opposites attract, but I don't care as long as my two friends are happy.

 **Veigar and pancakes: two of Lulu's favorite things. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3!**

 **Shoutouts time. I have one review to address.**

 **Messenger777: I know I'm going to hear about it if I ignore you, so I'd best address this review. Here's the deal: Natural disasters have been common for as long as I can remember. On top of that, these "end of the world predictions" happen on what seems like a yearly basis. That said, there is no need for you, me, or anyone else to panic.**

 **In addition, I refuse to believe that fanfiction, games, anime, movies, and books are the devil's products. They are products created by God's people using the creativity and talents God himself gave to said people. If you disagree with me on that, I will respect your opinion. I will also ask you to respect my opinion, and not shove your opinions down my throat.**

 **A side note for everyone else: I would appreciate it if all reviews were relevant to the content I post. I can take criticism, constructive or otherwise. I do not appreciate, however, irrelevant comments telling me to see things their way.**

 **I really wasn't looking forward to that rant, but it needed to be said. I hope I didn't come off as harsh. If I did, I am sorry.**


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmare

**It has been suggested to me that I should try to avoid the first person perspective. I agree. Having read the previous chapters, I keep on using the term "I" a lot, and that should probably be avoided. If, however, the first person perspective is preferred, let me know.**

-Veigar's secret mansion, Bandle City outskirts, one week later-

 _Veigar felt his body rise as the surrounding area became dark. He looked around and knew that something was off. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't on Runteran soil either. He concluded that he was probably dreaming._

 _Out of nowhere, a dark being appeared in front of him._

 _"So, the infamous tiny master of evil has fallen for a Star Guardian. How touching," it said. "I am the Dark Star, but you can call me Thresh."_

 _Veigar tried to summon his staff_ **(yes, he can do that)** _, but it did not appear in his hand._

 _"Know that you will not be able to fight me right now. Not that I had an interest in destroying you, anyway," Thresh said._

 _"What do you want with me, then?" Veigar demanded. "If you want to make me turn on them, you can forget it."_

 _"I have my ways to convince you," Thresh said. "I know you still want to conquer the world, but you won't be able to have it if it gets destroyed."_

 _"You don't know me like you thought you did," Veigar snidely declared. "I have friends now, and global domination is not a good reason to murder them."_

 _Thresh laughed._

 _"Then I will give you another reason," he threatened. Sure enough, several armies of voidlings, giant buglike voidlings (Kha'zix clones), wormlike shooters (Kog'maws), giants (Cho'gaths), squid (Vel'kozs), and burrowing monsters (Rek'sais) showed up. If that wasn't enough, there were at least ten thousand of each kind, ready to attack the world._

 _"You will destroy the Star Guardians, and in return, I will not unleash my armies on the world."_

 _Veigar looked at Thresh, and then at the armies. Could they really take on such a large force?_

 _It wouldn't matter. Lulu saved his life, and he was not about to betray her._

 _"No. Lulu saved my life."_

 _Thresh laughed again._

 _"I will sweeten the deal then. You have a sense of honor to your debts. You can't destroy someone who saved your life. It disgusts me that you have such an awful weakness, but I will allow you to spare Lulu so you can pay this precious "debt" of yours. But if you don't destroy the other Star Guardians, I will unleash the might of the army on the world. Keep in mind, that you will not be able to honor your debt after my armies rip your world and its inhabitants to shreds."_

 _Veigar weighed his options. He could not harm Lulu after she saved and defended him, and he would be able to take over the world, having saved it. With the alternative being Thresh sending his armies to Runtera (and ultimately ending the world), there was only one option._

 _"O.K, Thresh," Veigar said sadly. "You have a deal."_

 _"Good. I will return you to your world, Dark Star Veigar," Thresh said with a grin. Veigar felt himself fall back onto the world before he woke up._

Veigar gasped. He thought it was just a dream as he ran to his bathroom. The thing that scared him was that when he looked in the mirror, he wore a black jacket and his eyes were glowing red instead of the usual yellow.

It was against his will, but he knew what he had to do.

 **Dun dun duuuun! Veigar now has a new mission, and this time, he has to kill the protagonists to save the world. Can he do it? Will he do it? Only one way to find out!**

 **Anyway, it's a short chapter, but it's a crucial plot device. Remember to stay tuned!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **The Cincinnati Bengals: Thanks for scoring at least, and getting close to winning. It's sad when your home team pleases you just by not getting shut out, am I right?**


	6. Break Room

-Break room, afmghost Industries-

"I still don't get why this is being put in the next chapter," Jinx whined, playing a card on the discard pile. "This isn't even relevant to the story!"

"The writer wants it in, anyway," Poppy answered, placing a card on the discard pile. "He told us to do something amusing to tide the audience over, and give documentation of it to him."

"Tide the audience over?" Lulu asked as she drew a card. "Why doesn't he just give them a cupcake?"

"It's a figure of speech Lulu," Lux answered, placing a card on the discard pile. "He wants to entertain the audience enough so they will be satisfied as he goes on vacation."

Janna drew two cards in silence.

"Speaking of satisfied," Veigar taunted. "The color is blue."

"DAMMIT SHORT STUFF!"

Jinx was red in the face. She was torqued.

"MY DAY IS RUINED NOW!"

"It's just a card game," Veigar said, trying to calm her down. "Now draw four."

Jinx reluctantly picked up four cards. She did not want to lose to the newcomer.

Poppy played a blue 5, Lulu played a green 5, Lux played a green 8, and Janna played a blue 8.

"Uno," Veigar declared, playing a blue skip.

"F*k," Jinx declared. "Somebody make sure it isn't blue!"

Everyone else played their cards, keeping the color red. Veigar played his final card, a wild card.

"You may be the master of evil, Veigar," Jinx said. "But you merely won a stupid card game!"

She stomped out of the room.

"Is she always this whiny when she loses?" Veigar asked Lux.

"She doesn't win well, either," she answered.

"And people say I'm nuts," Lulu commented.

Janna looked up from her writing.

 _We are so going for ratings,_ she thought.

 **Yep, I'm going on vacation next week. Between me figuring out where I'm going with the story and the vacation, I will be unable to publish new chapters for a while. It felt wrong to not give you something beforehand, even if it is nothing more than (poorly made) comic relief. That said, I hope you found some enjoyment out of this joke chapter.**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Guest or Grim Reaper: You make a very good point. I actually did some editing to change that. Now instead of it being a relationship just like that, Veigar only sees Lulu as someone who he owes a life debt (even he has a sense of honor). He has feelings for her, sure, but he just doesn't know it. Lulu, however, will continue being in love with Veigar because, well, she's Lulu.**

 **My brother: He suggested that I try the third person from now on. I think it works, so it seems only fair that I give him a shoutout. I don't know how he'd feel if some random strangers start sending him requests, so I'm going to leave him unnamed.**

 **With that, stay tuned in a couple weeks.**


	7. Chapter 5: Business Trip

**At long last, the anticipated arrival of Chapter 5. I had spent a lot of time figuring out both my life and how Veigar should play his hand. I admit, even I would not have seen this coming six months ago. However, it's the best solution I could come up with. The beginning of this chapter also serves as my thought processes during the past six months (unintentionally, I might add).**

 **Also, sorry about all the typos in my author's notes. They were done on mobile.**

Veigar looked in the mirror, his once yellow eyes glowing red and glaring back at him. He couldn't believe that he made friends, sure, but now he couldn't believe he had to betray them.

He went back to his bed and sat down, unable to sleep. So many questions flooded his mind.

First up, would the Star Guardians be able to handle an army of that size?

Veigar remembered the size of the armies shown to him. There were many kinds of warriors, and ten thousand of each kind. There were only five Star Guardians. They were powerful defenders, sure, but could he expect them to handle an army of that size? Probably not, especially since they could attack more than five places at once. If that happened, at least one area would fall by Thresh's hand.

Second question: Could he fight all of the Star Guardians?

Obviously, Thresh was a little uncertain about his forces and their strength if he had to turn to Veigar for help. Thresh knows that the battle would have a questionable outcome. If an army of that size was on par with the Star Guardians, how could the self proclaimed "Tiny Master of Evil" hope to take them on by his lonesome?

Third, could he kill them off one by one quietly?

This would be his best bet. The problem is that after one or two kills, they would begin to suspect something was up. If they noticed that their friends were killed by dark magic, he'd be in trouble. Plus, Thresh would see that he failed, and send his armies. Now there would be even less of a defense.

Fourth: Could someone else do it?

Veigar thought about this one. Assassins are what got him into this mess in the first place, but could they be his way out?

Veigar looked at his map of Valoran. Noxus would be the quickest place to hire an assassin with the gold he "borrowed" over the years. It would be easy, just hand them the cash and the information on the targets. Then he realized that he was still a wanted yordle (hence the attack by the Noxian assassin last week), and that they would attack him on sight. After all the years they tortured him, he was also not inclined to give them a single coin.

He then looked to Ionia. The island was not too far from Piltover ( **unless that changed in the damned weekly lore updates that Rito has** ), and he could be able to talk to the masked assassin he heard stories about. With Poppy already being suspicious of Veigar, it would be best to ask him to take her out first.

He then thought of the mysterious story of some artist that used blood for his masterpieces. Maybe he could hire him too, and take out Lux.

He then thought of the other two Guardians. Jinx seemed like she was so full of herself that she would probably be tricked by Veigar. If she were isolated, she would never know what hit her if he did it himself.

That left Janna. Veigar knew the Star Guardians were too powerful together, but when their power was two-fifths of their strength, he would be able to kill Janna without trickery.

Finally, this left Lulu. Thresh had agreed that Veigar could spare Lulu, but killing the other four Star Guardians would leave her broken hearted. Hopefully, she would at least see things his way and understand that he did the right thing.

 _The highway to Hell is paved with good intentions,_ Veigar thought to himself.

Plan developed, he collapsed on his bed and dozed off.

 **The next day:**

Veigar sailed off to Ionia. This was a bitter pill to take, but it was a necessary one to take to save everything he knew.

 **And so Veigar has his plan, and the Star Guardians have no idea what's coming to them. Chapter five (finally) published!**

 **Reviews and Shoutouts:**

 **inorgan: Like I said in the AN I deleted, I appreciate your kind words. I'm glad to see fans you like stick around even after so many months of inactivity. I hope this chapter and the later ones are satisfying to you and the rest of the readers.**

 **Joe Morgan Honda: I bought a car last week, a 2015 Honda Fit. I got a great deal for a great car, and believe that my dealership deserves a little praise here. Get rid of your Fords people, and get a Honda instead!**


	8. Chapter 6: Tragedy and Death

**This is where things get darker, and the ball really starts to roll. I'll spare you the rant and just start the show. Just be prepared for tragedy, some blood, and a slight change of plan.**

-Two weeks later-

The Star Guardians were eating breakfast one morning.

"Garen has sent me a letter," Lux told the group. "Noxus is making a move on Demacia, and he needs my help. I will be gone for a few weeks. Janna is in charge."

"Noxus is making a move on your home? Talk about ballsy," Jinx commented.

"Do you need our help?" Lulu asked.

"No, this isn't your fight. Stay here and stay out of trouble," Lux answered, looking at Jinx with a "don't try me" look.

-Later-

With Lux out of the house, the other Guardians became bored. Normally, Lux chose the day's activities, but without her around, they didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Jinx left.

"I'm going to the city," she said. "I'm going to help, heh, "redecorate" some of it."

"I'm going shopping," Poppy said. "I'm thinking of lighting the grill tonight. I want to try it out."

"I'm coming with you, Poppy," Lulu added.

Janna nodded and stayed behind.

 **AN: At this point, I'm going to narrate what each group does. Poppy and Lulu's story will happen at the same time Jinx's does. Lux's will be a week later but reading hers first won't take anything away from the experience. You can read them in any order you choose, if you were so inclined. Janna won't be narrated, because she's just sitting at home reading a book.**

-Jinx-

Jinx would walk out of the hardware store, with two cans of purple spray paint. She began looking for a wall to vandalize and mark as her own when a masked artist came to her.

"You're going to use one color?" He asked. "Purple is so droll. What it needs is a splash of red."

"Piss off," Jinx told him. "This is my masterpiece."

"I can see why a certain yordle wanted you dead," he continued as he pulled out his pistol. "You clearly don't know art."

Jinx looked over to ask him what he meant, only to see a gun aimed at her. She immediately jumped out of the way of the first bullet as she pulled out Zap, her own electric gun. She opened fired and her shot connected.

"You philistine," he growled. "You're ruining my masterpiece."

He fired again, once again missing his mark. Jinx responded by pulling out Pow-pow, her minigun. As she opened fire, the masked killer was forced to take cover behind a pillar to avoid the intense bullet spray. Jinx noticed this and focus on said pillar, trying to get it to break.

The plan would have worked if she didn't run out of bullets. She heard the gun click several times just before it collapsed. The killer saw this as a chance to fire back, but once again, Jinx was able to dodge.

"Stay out of my light," he ordered. "This is my show, not yours."

"Well, I'm gonna have to change that," Jinx taunted as she pulled out her beloved rocket launcher, Fishbones. She fired a rocket at her feet and got some air, landing on the ground behind the cover the assassin was using.

Without warning, a thick layer of smoke rose from beneath her feet as a trap was triggered. The masked assassin saw his chance and fired his last shot in his clip. This time, it connected, sending Jinx to the ground in pain. He went to her as the dust settled.

"So, you want to know who wanted you dead?" He taunted. "It was the dark furred yordle you know as Veigar. The new friend you made, really wasn't after all."

Jinx had a thousand thoughts in her head, but would be unable to respond.

"Now, for my finale!"

He would fire and count off each shot. "One. Two. Three. FOUR!"

Each bullet would multiply the amount of pain Jinx was in, until finally, number four connected, ending her life.

 **-Poppy and Lulu-**

Poppy would be carrying a bag of charcoal back with her, and Lulu would be carrying the food they intended to grill.

"I hope that Jinx still has those matches Lux told her to throw out," Poppy commented.

Suddenly, the sky became dark. Lulu and Poppy looked around.

"Was it supposed to rain today?" Lulu asked.

"No," Poppy answered. "Something's not right."

Out of nowhere a shadowy figure rushed towards the yordles, and knocked Poppy backwards. Both yordles responded by pulling out their respective weapons.

"I know you're out there," Poppy taunted. "Come on out."

The shadow responded by turning into a masked ninja and advanced towards them.

"Lulu," Poppy yelled. "Run!"

Lulu would ignore her and cast a glitterlance at the assassin, who would respond by having a shadow form beside him and having both it and him throw blades at Poppy, who would grunt in pain as her blooded wounds mounted.

"I was opening for a more worthy kill," he taunted. "Forbidden shadow always wins."

Lulu would begin a healing spell for Poppy as she rose her hammer and charged the shadow assassin, causing him to fly backwards four feet. He responded with his own charge attack, slashing against the blue yordle again. He would laugh as the yordle lay on the ground.

"And I thought the Kinkou Order was weak," he taunted again.

Without warning, Poppy would spin her hammer and send the killer flying a very long distance away. He was out of sight before he even landed.

"That's what happens when you piss me off," she said. She then noticed Lulu and quickly said "pardon my language."

They picked up their groceries and charcoal, but suddenly they both heard the assassin laugh as many shadow figures attacked Poppy again. Both yordles dropped their items and drew their weapons and looked around, but before they could spot their foe, Poppy's body exploded with blood. She was dead before her body landed on the ground.

The assassin looked at Lulu.

"You are to remain silent on this, or I will kill you and everyone else you care about."

He then turned back into his shadow form and faded off. The sky became bright again as he left.

 **-Lux-**

 **AN: After a severe case of writer's block, frustration, and eagerness to get this damned chapter out, the lowdown is that she fell in combat. I'm still a rookie.**

 **If I figure out a better way to do this, I'll include an epilogue and include it. Until then, this is all I have. Sorry.**

 **-Two weeks later-**

Veigar arrived at the Star Guardian house to meet Lulu. He wanted to make sure she was ok, especially after what he did. When he knocked, he was greeted by an upset Lulu.

"Veigar," she started. "It's horrible. Jinx, Poppy, and Lux are dead."

"Slow down," he replied. "Tell me what happened."

And so she told him about the encounter she had two weeks ago, how the police found Jinx's body with multiple bullet wounds, and how Lux went off to Demacia and died defending Prince Jarvan IV.

"I was told never to talk about the killer I encountered," she continued. "Janna and I are the only ones left."

Veigar pulled Lulu's chin up.

"You still have me."

A weird feeling came over Lulu. It was a simple sentence and gesture that caused it, but somehow, it made her feel...happy. Veigar's comfort was enough to somehow put her fears aside for a moment.

Without warning, she put her arms around Veigar and kissed him.

It was a simple kiss and go, but even Veigar's heart started to beat heavily. He had feelings for the yordle girl but never knew it until now. He was so dedicated towards his hatred of the world that simple pleasures like love were thrown aside for his power. He started to wish he had felt this feeling sooner.

"I love you, Veigar."

He looked at the lavender yordle. Normally, such a statement would have been blasphemy, but in this case, something felt... different. He actually cared deeply about Lulu.

"I love you too, Lulu."

They both smiled at each other as they went to her bedroom. They both decided to call it a night. Twenty minutes later they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Chapter 6 is finally out! I figured I would end it on a good note after all the killing, but trust me, things are about to get a whole lot worse!**

 **No reviews to address, so I'll just sign out. See you all in another seven months or so! (I'm kidding)**


	9. What's been going on II

I'm sure at this point, many of you have either lost hope on an update or are losing patience waiting for it. I honestly do not blame you, but there have been many changes in my life once again.

Since the publishing of last chapter, the following has happened:

I have quit League for good. I was playing ranked some night back in October and the mid laner (a Yasuo, go figure) rage quit after one failed gank. At this point I have been pushing everyone to do their best since I had to win this match to not get a demotion, but the ADC decides she's done and quits. Obviously, I end up losing, and sure enough, I lose rank. When I asked Riot support about it, they said that they couldn't do anything due to "it being unbalanced" (implying they even know what balance is).

I was frustrated with League for some time, but this was the push that caused me to decide "this game is bullshit, why is it even wasting my hard drive space?" Since then, I have not played a single match, and I am a happier person because of it.

I am really reluctant to endorse League in any way, so I lost a lot of drive to even brainstorm this story, nevermind sit down and actually work on it. I mean I got screwed hard here, and Riot had lost every ounce of respect I once had for them.

As for this story, I don't know where I stand. I want to see this project through to the end, but on the other hand, I don't want to do anything League related. One thing I can guarantee is that I will not do any more League fics whether I finish this project or not. If you follow me as the author and I decide to continue writing other fics, you may find Darkest Dungeon or Castlevania based fics. If you want a league fic, you'd best look elsewhere. Sorry, but that's the way it is.

As for the second change, I am back in school. I am seeking a certificate in medical billing and coding, so I have class, homework, studying to do, and I'm working full time. Between my lack of drive to write this thing and the lack of time to do it, each chapter will take a while at best (implying it hasn't already).

Review time:

Mysterious and Strange: Thanks for the input, but there is a reason why I did things the way I did them.

The Star Guardians are quite clannish, so they rarely seperate far from each other, especially when they think they're in danger. When Lux left, Veigar saw his chance and had both Jhin (good guess by the way) and Zed make their moves around the same time. If there was a buffer zone between kills, the Guardians would suspect that something was going on, making the next kill that much harder to pull off. Remember, the Guardians are powerful, but when seperated, they become weaker.

As for Jhin not torturing Jinx? Well, he kind of did. He landed that shot to stop her (since the smoke trap snares when he uses his skillshot), reloaded, and fired four shots. The first three were gutshots, and the fourth was a headshot. I just didn't want to go into too much detail seeing as it's a T rated fic and I'm not too keen on gore myself.

Thanks again for the rating!

Darkmind666: Thanks for the compliment. I may lose man points for saying this, but I enjoy that pairing as well. Shame it's not as common as other ones.

Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 7: A Most Heinous Crime

**Alright, I've finally got the next chapter figured out. I still hate League, but I'm going to finish what I started.**

 **Without further ado, let's get going.**

-Three days later, 11:32 PM-

Veigar looked at the lavender yordle sleeping in his arms. This was the only way she could doze off, and even then, it took a lot of crying and time before fatigue finally set in. She was in a lot of pain, and he knew it. Having lost three of her best friends would do that to anyone.

Lulu also knew that Veigar was bothered just as much about it, despite having a weaker connection to her friends. This prompted a lot of questions that he had to answer. She would keep trying to ask Veigar if he was alright, and he'd be forced to deny there being a problem. She also asked about why his robes were black, and why his eyes started to glow red, and his response was that he was still studying dark magic, and it was a side effect of how powerful he had become.

If she knew the truth...

He let her go gently, careful as to not wake her up. He then left the bed and tiptoed out of her room. He knew he needed to finish his job quickly, and if Lulu found him, well, it would break her heart.

He went into their kitchen and got a steak knife. And then tiptoed back up the stairs.

Suddenly, the floor screeched.

He dove for the bathroom and hid, and then waited for about a minute. Thankfully, it appeared that the two girls were still fast asleep, which was a relief. He was scared that he had just failed, but it was just a scary moment.

He left the room and headed into Janna's room. Climbing on the bed slowly holding the knife with his teeth, he could hear his own heartbeat. It was very distracting to say the least. His adrenaline was high, and he knew that he was about to commit his worst crime yet.

He gently put his hand on Janna's mouth, and stabbed her in the chest.

Her cry came out, but it faded as soon as it came. It seemed that his job was complete at last, and he had saved Runetera though the most unorthodox way possible. He thought it was a bit too easy.

"Veigar?"

Lulu would be standing outside the doorway, looking at Veigar.

"What are you..."

She gasped, seeing the knife lodged into Janna's chest with Veigar's hand still on the handle.

"You...you..."

Veigar mind raced. He could see Lulu's heartache in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Thresh told me to do this, otherwise..."

"Thresh? As in Dark Star Thresh?" Lulu demanded. Her heartache was accompanied by anger as she realized she had been deceived.

"I'm sorry Lulu. I did not want to do this."

"Yes you did!" Lulu declared, understanding clear in her eyes. "I bet those other killers were hired by you, too."

"Well, technically, Lux wasn't my doing."

"I don't care. I should have listened to Poppy."

With that, Lulu stuck her arm out as her staff flew to her hand. Pix also flew beside her.

"I know that I cannot bring them back, and that I cannot defend Runetera alone. I do know that I can at least get justice for what you've done."

And so the duel between the two yordle magicians began.

 **AN: I apologize for the delay. I've just been so busy as of late, especially with my new job as a patient transporter at a hospital. I'm excited for this job, as I feel more accomplished than I was at that dead end job I had at the restaurant I was working at. With that, I think it's time for reviews, and I just have one.**

 **8BITScorpion:** **I edited this because I may have came off as aggressive. I apologise.**

 **With that said, I need you to get over my bad review on your story. I mean it's quite obvious you didnt take the few extra minutes to proofread it, because your spelling and grammar are atrocious.**

 **If by some chance English is not your native language, you don't have to write in it. If you still want to write in English, you might want to consider having an English speaking friend look over your work.**

 **One last thing, while I had a serious laugh over the fanfics you've been writing staring me getting my ass whooped by Batman, you're coming off as a salty eight year old. You're not making friends doing that.**

 **Everyone else: Thanks for the patience. My get up and go for this story has been so low lately, so thanks for bearing with me.**


	11. Project Cancelled (sorry guys)

Alright, I have something to tell everyone, and I know that I will probably lose friends, fans, and whatever else by this decision. Here goes:

*deep breath*

I am ending this project.

I know that this technically is the story that has more follows and favorites than my other story, but there are many reasons that I am pulling the plug on this, and they are as follows:

-I quit League of Legends, and I do not want to endorse them in any way, shape or form. They do not respect their player base (save for their high caliber streamers that make them money), a lot of said player base is toxic, and the game itself feels like a chore. I cannot stand behind League or Riot, so no, I cannot continue.

-I have had writer's block for some time. I had a finale planned, but I could not figure out how to implement it. I will give you the rest of the story in a nutshell at the end of my rant.

-When I first started writing this, I thought I had a gem for the longest time. Two years later, I began another story that not only is based on a game and developer I can stand behind, but because I am proud of what I am making. Looking back on this story, I see nothing more than cliches, poor dialogue, and it just feels rushed. In fact, the story doesn't even seem thought out at all, even though it was. You will probably roll your eyes when I give you the rest of the story.

With that said, this project is officially over.

Now, finally, the ending: Lulu and Veigar duel, Veigar wins, Thresh shows up and reveals he was playing Veigar and sends his armies anyway, Veigar gives aid to Lulu and they both enter the Void to take Thresh down, they do, Aurolian Sol shows up and thanks Veigar with one wish, and, after a dilemma in his head, asks him to revive Lulu's friends. Lulu then falls in love with Veigar again, and they live happily ever. Awful, right?

Anyway, I hope you guys aren't too disappointed, but please understand that I can't make good work without the drive to do it. I do suggest you read my other story, as it is much better than this one.


End file.
